Unity
by cloud-angel-93
Summary: Princess Alexis get kidnapped by the villain known as Viper. Can an unlikely hero save her from a terible fate? OCCness i think, and slight gore. don't like then please don't read.
1. Before They Were Heros

Syrus was a shy young man who lived in the town of Safiya. He was the only sibling to the great warrior Zane Truesdale. Syrus never knew anything about the places outside the tiny remote town in which he had friends, Jaden and Jesse. The three would spend their days working people's gardens or running errands for the important people of the town. The Princess Alexis lived in a castle outside the town with her brother, Atticus and all her guards and servants. She would often watch as her army tortured prisoners, and took most of the money from the people. Her brother was a timid man, with a passion for music and kindness. Nothing like his sister, who was the one in charge.

Syrus and his friends were just doing some deliveries for the local postman, who had taken ill, when they saw some men from an army they didn't recognize. The leader was a prince. He was tall, with glasses and dark burgundy hair. He looked like an elegant man, and they guessed he was going to ask for the princess's hand in marriage. Judging by the look on his face, the answer had been no. they three boys hid in a large bush as the convoy went past, and were almost seen. They all rushed the deliveries and went home.

Zane had food all ready for Syrus when he got in.

"How was your day?" He asked, his deep voice slighter quieter than normal.

"It was ok. Did some deliveries. How about yours?" He replied.

"Not much. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning as I have an important mission. Will you be all right by yourself?" He turned to face the smaller man.

"Should be. Nothing ever happens here anyway. Wish I could go on a mission like you" He muttered. Zane just glared. How many times did he have to tell Syrus that he couldn't? it was bad enough he was out there risking his life, he didn't need to worry about his little brother doing the same.

It was late evening as Tyranno flew through the sky on his faithful dragon. She was injured, and had little energy left to fly. This occurred sooner than he thought as the two of them were falling through the sky towards the hard earth.

Syrus was sat in a field, thinking about life in general. Hs brother had girls at his feet, h however, had no one. Sighing heavily, he was about to leave until he spotted a huge monster crash into the ground. He rushed over to see if it was ok, only to find a man there as well.

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Oh, hey you!" the man yelled to Syrus.

"Yes? Are you ok?" He replied shyly.

"Can you give me and my companion here a place to stay for the night? She's tired, and needs rest." The man announced.

"Sure. I can hide you in my house, and your friend can hide in my barn" He suggested.

"Sounds great. By the way, the name's Tyranno Hassleberry. Yours?"

"Syrus Truesdale, younger brother to the great Zane Truesdale"

Meanwhile….

A boy and girl both hide in a building. Royal guards were looking and kicking every door in looking for them. The boy turned to the girl and whispered to her.

"Get out of here. Go on, I'll be right behind ya"

The girl ran out only to go head first into the head guard.

"Look here boys, the little brat came out of hiding." He smirked as she attempted to free herself from his grasp. The boy jumped out, sword at the ready.

"Leave her alone you big ugly brutes. It's me you want." He yelled. Two guards grabbed him, and his sword clattered to the ground. The head guards laughed menacingly. He dragged the girl off with the boy, as they were taken to the palace of the Cloud king.

The girl looked terrified, while the boy looked calm. The King glared at the pair.

"I'm so glad you two have finally been caught. I was worrying that you would terrorize my kingdom forever. Now I don't have to worry. To the dungeons with them." He motioned for them to be taken away. The boy punched the guard who went for his female friend and he dropped her.

"Run for it! Go!" He called to her. She stood motionless, watching as he was beaten mercilessly. She then saw the look in his eye and ran out the building, into the not crowded city.


	2. The Adventue Begins

The following morning brought many surprises for Syrus. His guest was sound asleep on the floor with his partner outside, his brother, the mighty warrior Zane Truesdale, was up and out of the house by the time Syrus had gotten up. A loud yawn indicated that Tyranno was awake, however, the knock on the door the followed brought unfortunate news. Syrus opened the door to two of the King's royal guards, Pablo and Diego.

"Morning master Syrus, would your brother happen to have a moment?" Asked Pablo.

"No sorry. He left for a mission early this morning." Replied a slightly scared Syrus.

"It's just the King has requested his presence immediately. It is an urgent matter." Stated Diego.

"What happened?" Syrus asked, sounding more scared than before.

"The Princess Alexis has been abducted from the castle in the early hours of this morning, we know who took her, but we need your brother's help to rescue her." Announced Pablo.

"I'm sure this brave gentleman here can help you" Stated Tyranno, his arm around Syrus's shoulder.

"Very well then. Master Syrus, gather some things, you've got yourself a mission young man" alleged Diego.

Later that morning, Tyranno was gently stroking the dragon's nose, telling her how much of a great friend she is when out came Syrus. He was carrying a backpack and a sword. Tyranno grinned, he looked so sweet like that, and upon realizing what he was thinking, shook the thought out of his head. They were just boarding Tyranno's dragon when a pair of familiar voices reached Syrus's ears.

"Syrus! Syrus!" yelled the brunette.

"Oh hello Jay. What's the matter?"

"Did you really think we'd abandon our friend in a time like this? Silly Syrus, we're coming with you."

Syrus's face lit up at this statement. He didn't have to fight evil by himself, which wasn't true as he had Tyranno. He wondered as they all began flying through the morning air, just what they would face, and what new people he would meet. He hoped that the outside world was as safe as Safiya. Oh and another little side note….Syrus realized he was scared of heights.

In a dark dungeon, Princess Alexis sat alone in the tiny, foul-smelling cell, wishing to be back home or rescued soon, as her captor had already made plans on what to do with her. As all the negative thoughts filled her head, tears slowly fell down her pale cheeks, and onto the cold, stone grey slabs beneath her.


	3. Emergency Stop, Cloud City

Tyranno made his patner land in what had been a city at one point, or had been when he set out. He approached a barely standing building, and entered. Jaden, Jesse and Syrus waited patiently as he returned with a bag, a sword and a few other things. Tyranno said nothing unless spoken to and looked a bit depressed to Syrus. Down below, a certain face looked up at the dragon flying over head. He grinned as he took aim with his cross-bow, and fired, hitting Tyranno's arm instead of the boy he had been aiming for. Tyranno swore loudly as he felt pain and liquid running down his arm. Syrus panicked as he saw the state of Tyranno's arm, yet had no idea how to help. Just then Tyranno spotted a small city type place, and told his partner to land there.

In another part of the city, a girl in her late teens was sat at a dungeon window, talking to the boy, also in his late teens, on the other side of it.

"What are they going to do to you?" She asked him, her eyes welling up.

"I've no idea, I'm sorry I can't say more than that." Came the reply.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault." The girl quietly sobbed. The boy took her hand gently.

"Hey now, it's not your fault. Nothing I do is your fault, never. You know how much you mean to me, so I'll gladly spend forever in here to protect you from this sick, corrupt ruler." The boy heard loud footsteps and face the girl.

"I need you to find a safe place, and for god's sake run!" He told her.

The said girl got up and ran away as a few guards, who had noticed her, went after her. The girl kept running despite the fact that the guards were closing the gap between them and her, when she ran straight into Tyranno, who growled at the guards, who left knowing not to mess with him. Tyranno looked down at the younger girl, who got up and brushed off her dress, which wasn't anything fancy like most girls dresses. Her short dark brown hair was tied back in an almost tidy fashion, and her dark brown eyes showed a mixture of sadness, fear and loneliness. Syrus hadn't seen a place or someone like this before, and was curious as to who she was.

"Hello, my name is Syrus. What's your name?"

"Aimee where is Jim?" Tyranno interrupted.

"Sir, they got him, that stupid good for nothing King of ours had him arrested for nothing," She replied to him.

"Right then, we should get him back then. And I will personally complain to his highness." Tyranno helped the girl up, and dragged her with him to the King's castle.

The boy sat with his hands chained above his head looking at the door where the guards had come in from. Blood fell from his lips from being punched so many times and bruises were beginning to form on his arms. He said he would never give in to them, which was a huge mistake. He had taken one of the worst beatings since the orphanage where he met his best friend and crush. All he could do now is sit and wait.

(I've made Tyranno, Syrus, Jesse and Jaden older than Jim, who is actually 19. so I put the others in their 20's. Adrian is 34, Chazz is 29 along with my friend's OC. Sorry for confusion)


	4. The Vague Master Plan

King Adrian sat on his own in the throne room, admiring the fact that they had finally caught the boy that was causing such uproar. He as about to send someone to fetch him some refreshments when Tyranno stormed in, followed by Jaden, Jesse, Syrus and Aimee. Adrian frowned, Tyranno had been exiled and out his way and then he shows up again. Tyranno was annoyed and injured, both were obvious.

"How can I help you sir." Adrian questioned, faking a smile.

"I hear you locked away a good friend of mine" Tyranno growled.

"Who? That boy with the giant lizard? Oh he has been causing trouble for some time now." Adrian explained, faking shock at such an outburst.

"He caused no trouble! And Shirley is a crocodile!" Aimee yelled.

"Shut up brat!" Adrian bellowed at her, and she fell silent. A couple of guards brought the boy in, and dropped him so he was kneeling on the floor. He would've fallen over had his best friend not caught him before he did. Hugging her, he felt relieved to be out of there. Tyranno thank Adrian sarcastically and the group left.

Aimee took the guys to her foster family's tavern, where they were fed, bathed and Tyranno got his arm some medical attention. Syrus explained the situation, and both of the two new comers to the group were good fighters as well as duelists, they agreed to help Syrus on his mission.

"Sorry about that bloke mates, he's new around here. Only been here about four years." Jim looked down at his mug before getting a worried look from Aimee. Jim assured her he was fine, and Aimee believed him, she always did. A cold snout brushed Syrus's leg and he yelped in fright, everyone looking under the table to see Shirley, who happily growled to them.

"Don't worry about her Syrus, she won't hurt you." Soothed Tyranno, who had ended up with Syrus on his lap after Shirley scared him half to death. Syrus blushed when he realized where he was sat, and got off of his new friend's lap.

"So, how do you guys plan on getting to Viper's castle?" Aimee questioned, only to receive blank faces.

"Well, we don't actually know where we are, or where we're going to be honest." Answered Jesse, who was holding Jaden's hand.

Aimee glanced at Jim, who smiled and announced, "We know someone who knows his way around the world, and he'll help. Hopefully."

"Let's go save Princess Alexis!" they all declared at the same time, and left the tavern for the mountains on the edge of the forest. Their guides, Liam and Matthew, were to lead them through the dark forest, but little did they know, Truman and a few of his troops were waiting for them there.


	5. Ambush and The Mountain Warrior

The forest was no place for children to play. Filled with rouge monsters and other creatures, it's no wonder it made even the likes of Tyranno shiver. Aimee led the way, as she knew the area pretty well, and then followed by Jaden, Jesse and Syrus. Jim and Tyranno were at the back. Shirley growled viciously at the road ahead as Trueman and his troops came into view. Aimee drew her own sword type weapon, and Jim told her no, he'd deal with them and for her to get Syrus, Jaden and Jesse out of here. Aimee looked upset by this, but did as she was told anyway. Aimee led them off a separate path, while Jim and Tyranno stood ready to fight if needed.

The path Aimee had chosen to escape with wasn't the best one to chose, but the only one nearest to them at the time. They boys ran behind her, and stopped as a group of troops ambushed them from behind. Aimee once again drew her sword and told them to run as fast as they could, she'd be right behind them. The men laughed at her, thinking her incapable of fighting them off. As one lunged at her, she ducked it and cut across his back. After she had taken out the few that had ambushed them, she turned to find the others when a fist collided with her face, knocking her clean out.

Jim and Tyranno found the boys hidden in a small cave at the foot of the mountain.

"Where is Aimee?" Jim asked, worry and confusion filling his eye.

"We got ambushed she fought them off I think. She said she'd be right behinds us, but there was no sign of her." Syrus explained, his voice filled with sorrow and regret.

"Well then, we'd better get climbing. We're going up there." Jim stated, pointing up the mountain. The three boys groaned and began walking up the side of the slope, wondering about what or who it was they would meet at the top.

It took them five hours to reach the home of a well known warrior, and it was now dark. The group was tired. Jim knocked on the door and a dark haired, dark complexioned male answered. His eyes were a deep golden-amber colour and he had a slightly unamused look to him. Jim told him why they had come, and what they had come for and his look changed. He let them enter and locked the door behind him.

"What do you want Jim?" The male asked, looking worried.

"Your help mate. We were ambushed in the forest by Viper's men, and they took Aimee, and their Princess. We need your help to find where he took them" Jim stated his voice louder and annoyed than before.

"It's not my problem." The male replied.

"It will be Axel, when he decided to wage war on everyone. I now you hate the bloke but we need your help." Jim yelled. Axel said nothing.

"She's your friend too! And right now she needs us! So stop acting like you don't give a damn!" Jim yelled, furious at his attitude. Axel looked thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded.

"We leave in the morning." He declared.


	6. Beginning The Journey

The morning was a cold one, but no one dared complain in Axel's hearing distance anyway. He simply told them to shut up and things could be worse. Syrus hadn't slept well at all. His sleep had been filled with bad thoughts about what this villain would and did do to the Princess and his new friend. Jaden picked up on this and questioned him about it.

"What's up Sy?" He asked, looking down at the shorter boy.

"Nothing Jay, just thinking."

"About what? You look down buddy?"

"What do you think will happen to the princess and Aimee?" Jaden froze.

Jim overheard this and looked at Syrus. Jim knew full well what Viper was capable of, and knew he would take great pleasure in doing it to Aimee and their princess. If they were still alive, for how much longer would they be that way for?

Princess Alexis awoke to the sound of a girl yelling. She tried to get up but filed, so she sat and listened to the girl's comments. She sounded only around nineteen, and had a funny voice, timid but fierce at the same time. Alexis heard the cell door next to her open, and the voices became louder.

"Let go! Damn it let go!"

"I think not young lady, now shut up."

"No! You're gonna be in so much trouble!" with that she heard shackles click shut and the muffled voice of the girl, who had evidently been gagged. She heard banging against the stone walls, then nothing. Alexis assumed she'd worn herself out. Princess Alexis often wondered how much longer, if at all, would she still be able to miss her brother.

The group settled for the night in a small tavern in the county of Taff Elyn. They ate a decent meal and explored the town they were briefly residing in. all was going well until hey walked into a Lord and his Wife.

"Watch where you're walking!" The Lord yelled.

"Sorry. We won't cross your path again." Replied Axel coolly.

"Don't worry about him, he's always moody." His wife giggled. A small boy came running up to the couple. He was about 7, with dark black hair and deep red eyes. Syrus guessed this was their son. He guessed correct.

"Mummy, can you play cards with me now please?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course Edward, let's go." She smiled and took the small boy's hand as they walked away in the dimly lit street. Tyranno and Jim both hoped that they would live as peacefully as they do one day. But as for now, they had a mission.


	7. Night Parade, Trip Up North

The gang watched as the annual parade went through the small town streets. The parade consisted of floats, a marching band, dancers and people selling all kinds of things. At the far end of town lay Princeton Manor, home to Lord Chazz Princeton, his wife Lady Scarlet Princeton and their 7 year old son Edward Princeton. They lived in the most elegant house in the whole county. Lord Chazz was a slightly confusing man. He never loved anyone, but waited on his wife and son's every word. He had dark black, spiked hair with steel grey eyes. His wife Scarlet had long dark black hair, with deep red eyes and the most beautiful smile in the whole land. Their son Edward was very much like his father, only with his mother's eyes. He loved to play duel monster cards with most people, and had grown to be the best in Taff Elyn.

Syrus couldn't help but fall for a lady who had offered him a drink. She was average height, had emerald green eyes and long lavender hair. Syrus felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him and he braved asking her name. Violet Pedrose was the answer he got. He also braved asking her to dance. Violet giggled and accepted his offer. The two of the danced all night until Jaden dragged him off waving Violet goodbye, as he knew he was leaving in the morning.

The group left early that morning, most of them still half asleep. Today they were heading north, towards the city of light. Syrus thought it sounded a lovely place, but got told it wasn't that brilliant. The road up north wasn't a nice one, nor was it well kept. There were unleveled patches all over the place and the horses didn't like it much. A few hours later, they met a travelling fortune teller and his assistant. The name of this man was Satorious, his assistant being Aster Phoenix. They stopped the group and asked for directions to the nearest town, in which they were told to go home. Tyranno went on ahead with his dragon, checking for danger. For some strange reason, he couldn't get the girl from the cloud city out of his head. Everything about her appealed to hi, her smile, her bravery back in the forest, the fact she could well be dead for all anyone knew. He'd take it personally if she was.

Aimee's muffled voice soon got drowned out by the noise of men preparing for war. She felt a few tears fall down her face as she felt a hand go across her face yet again. Certain pain she could take but being helpless at the mercy of this man was a bit too much for her. She had heard they were holding a princess here too, what if she was suffering too? Aimee once again struggled against the shackles and chains, only to be knocked to the ground by this much older man. Giving up, she just lay there, deciding it was better she rested for the time being.

Trueman and his troops watched as the group passed by the gates into the city 6 hours later, and awaited his chance to get the warrior and dragon tamer once and for all.


	8. Time Is Running Out

Tyranno greeted the rest of the group when the got into the city centre, he climbed off his dragon's back and went to talk with the head of the tavern. Syrus was amazed at the city around him. There were some of the tallest buildings he'd ever seen in his life. A voice broke Syrus's thoughts as he turned to see his older brother, Zane.

"Syrus, what on earth are you doing here?" He asked, slightly annoyed yet surprised.

"I'm on a mission, just like you."

Zane did not look too impressed by that. They entered a tall building and sat down. After a few rounds of various drinks, they started to discuss an overall plan of action.

Alexis knew time was running out for her and the girl. Men had been in and out of her cell, telling her that her time was nearly up. Alexis had not heard anything out of the other girl for a few days, and assumed the worst. Until she overheard a conversation between her captors.

"That brat is annoying the boss."

"Yeah, Viper can't wait to kill her."

"Why hasn't he yet?"

"He wants to cause the dragon tamer so much pain he'll wish he was dead too, so the boss will grant that for him."

"Oh I see. Then we'll be in for a show. Rumor has it he has the blood of a dinosaur running through his veins."

"That isn't a rumor, it's the truth. And I can't wait to make him unleash it." Added their boss, who she assumed that was Viper.

Alexis head movement in the cell next to hers, as the girl was dragged out to face Viper.

"Hello, bet you can't wait to see your dino friend again?" He snarled at her.

"Please…leave him...alone…" The girl stuttered, evidently unwell.

"Take her to the main room, and don't let her escape!" He commanded, and with that the girl was removed from the Princesses line of sight. She sat back at the back of her room, and cried, knowing what was going to happen to that poor girl.

Tyranno wandered around the city park, furious that he wasn't there to help Aimee. He prayed that she was ok, and wondered why he felt so protective of her. He was so upset over how he had failed, failed her, his country, himself. He didn't actually notice that Trueman had snuck up on him and sent him flying to the ground. Trueman decided to intimidate Tyranno, telling him time was running out, how his little brat of a friend had sadly given up the fight of life. Tyranno grabbed Trueman by the collar and told him while looking straight in the eye with his reptilian slits, that if any of them touched her, he would kill them all.

Tyranno grabbed Syrus's arm and told him they were leaving tonight for Viper's castle, as time was running out for the Princess and Aimee.


	9. Distractions And Injuries

Tyranno urged his dragon on in the cold night air, Syrus holding on for dear life.

"Tyranno, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Syrus over the sound of the wind.

"To Rescue your Princess and Aimee." He growled back, getting angrier by the minute.

"Why? We're not supposed to travel at night!"

Tyranno ignored him as he sped up the dragon; the castle was slowly getting into sight.

Aimee whimpered as another hit to that face with Viper's fist drew more blood. She was starting to feel faint now, as she saw Princess Alexis being dragged out. She was chained down in a more exposing position than herself, and she saw tears falling down the Princess's face. Viper moved to hit her and Aimee screamed out to him not.

"I beg your pardon! How dare you defy me?" He bellowed, picking up a club and clean hitting her with it. Aimee shook with fright and the chill in the room. Viper grabbed her by the hair, and threw her down. Aimee lay motionless on the floor, as Princess Alexis was taken back to her cell.

Alexis sat in her cell and cried heavily. Traumatized by what she had just seen, she felt guilty for all the times she'd made her guards and people do that to others. That girl had given up her own health for Alexis, and was she grateful, now she was. The loud thud resulting from Tyranno's dragon knocking the door down made her look up at the two boys. Syrus rushed to help Princess Alexis, removing her shackles. Tyranno nodded to them as they boarded his dragon, and he turned and ran up the stairway to the main room.

He was furious at what he saw.

Aimee lay unmoving on the cold marble floor, with Viper leaning over her, a sword in his hand. Tyranno couldn't help growling furiously at Viper, who took the sword, and stuck it deep into Aimee.

"Oops" Viper mocked, noticing Tyranno's expression. Aimee yelped in fright and pain, as Viper removed the sword from her and lunged at Tyranno, who dodged it, throwing Viper to the floor. It had just occurred to Viper why his parents named him 'Tyranno', as he suddenly realized, he had probably made a huge mistake trying to fight him. Tyranno was actually much stronger than himself, and Viper realized he could well lose this fight.

A loud scream filled the room as Viper's sword went clean through Tyranno's chest. That simple distraction that was Princess Alexis had nearly cost him his own life. Tyranno sat down, the wound in his chest being quite deep. Viper got up, smirking, raising his sword over Aimee about to finish her first of all.


	10. Recovering

A sword intercepted Viper's much to his surprise. Axel and Jim rushed to help Tyranno, while Syrus and Lord Chazz took on Viper. Tyranno shook Jim and Axel off and stumbled over to Aimee. Gently he removed the shackles, gently pulls her into his strong arms and whispers into her ear. Syrus took up his brother's sword, and stabbed Viper through where his heart might have been. Viper collapsed, and died from blood loss. Syrus put his hand gently on Tyranno's shoulder, and he got up, still holding Aimee, he climbed onto his dragon.

"Take her to Scarlet, she can help." Lord Chazz instructed meekly. Tyranno looked at him with sadness filling his eyes.

"Thanks, thank you so much." With that, Tyranno took off, heading towards the county of Taff Elyn, to get medical help.

Later that night, Aimee awoke to Scarlet. Scared and confused, Aimee tried getting up, only to fall back down from pain.

"Rest up; you're in no condition to be moving around just yet." Scarlet soothed.

"Where am I?" Aimee asked her voice not loud enough to be heard properly.

"Shhh, just rest."

Aimee felt drowsy and slowly fell asleep again.

Scarlet enter the room filled with worried people. Tyranno seemed the most worried. He left to get some air, although he went the wrong way and ended up in the room Aimee was sleeping in. he watched quietly as her chest rose and fell with each soft breathe, and he decided to get a closer look. Her arms and body was mostly bandaged, her mouth in a small smile as she muttered things in her sleep. He gently stroked a bit of her dark brown hair out of her face, and placed his lips gently to her forehead.

Princess Alexis was well on her way home to her brother, and had an accident. Her horse had thrown her off on a bridge, so she fell to the sharp rocks waiting below. Her body was never found.

Syrus, our own little hero finally confessed to Violet how he felt. She expressed hers through a kiss to his lips, causing him to go redder than a welsh fire truck. Aimee who was up and about now, laughed as Jaden gave him thumbs up. Jesse tapped Jaden's shoulder, Jaden turned around as Jesse crushed his lips against Jaden's. Jaden blushed, and Aimee walked off into the streets, feeling a little depressed and confused over the kiss someone gave her while she was just coming round. She got as far as a cherry tree, and felt tired, so sat down on the cool grass underneath the tree.

Jim had been looking for Aimee all night, he felt now was as good time as any to tell her. He found her, sat under that tree. He and Jim had argued over who was suitable for Aimee if she was every to marry someone. Tyranno smiled in seeing that Jim loved her more. He knew it all along. He sat beside her, and kissed her gently on the lips. Aimee, now having her answers, kissed him back. Scarlet and Chazz smiled, and thought it was very sweet. Scarlet leaned forward, and kissed her husband. Chazz added he wanted them to take it too the bedroom. Scarlet playfully slapped him, and agreed.


	11. Topic Of Conversation

A few days later, Aimee and Jim ran around the local woods, hiding and laughing at each other. He snuck up on her and knocked her over, him on top. He looked into her deep brown eyes with his deep blue one. Aimee went red, as he pressed his lips gently to hers. A call from Tyranno made them both get up and run back.

Tyranno was stood thee, looking like an angry father whose children had been caught misbehaving. He looked at the pair then laughed. He then took Jim to one side, and they sat down with a drink, soon joined by Syrus, Chazz, Jesse and Jaden.

"Do you know what this is about Jim?" Tyranno asked him. Jim paled.

"You don't want me near Aimee? I know she's like a daughter to you, even though you're like 10 years older." Jim's face fell.

"No. I was going to tell you that you're 19, you should think about marriage and having a family." Tyranno stated. Jim went wide-eyed.

"I don't think I'm ready yet. I do love Aimee yes, I've known her my whole life. I just don't think we're ready for that just yet." Jim claimed.

Tyranno just looked at him. Jim suddenly felt uneasy, seeing as there were now 5 pairs of eyes on him. Tyranno just looked confused.

"Listen Jim, we all know you love her, and you've confessed it. You would lay your life on the line for her, and she would do the same. So why not? Are you just worried she'll say no?" Jim nodded meekly. Tyranno yelled for Aimee, who entered and sat beside Tyranno.

"Aims, you know Jim loves you right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him too?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? He means the world to me." She went red at the last part.

"How would you feel if he asked you to marry him?" Asked Chazz. Aimee went dark red and her brown eyes were welling up. Jim blushed and hid his face under his hat.

_**Thanks a lot. I knew she wouldn't**_** he** thought. He suddenly felt a pair of arm around him and a small kiss on his cheek. He turned to the side to see Aimee, his Aimee. The one he would quite happily die for. There she was, smiling that perfect smile, her eyes bright.

"Jim, were you really thinking about that? She asked her voice slightly quiet.

"It was suggested." He shifted nervously.

"And what do you think?" She questioned.

"I dunno. I'm not sure I'm ready for all that." Jim sighed. He felt himself on the brink of tears, knowing he just rejected her as his possible wife.

"It's ok Jim. I mean, it would be weird marrying your best friend." Aimee got up and walked out, leaving all the boys in shock. Jim buried his face in his hands. He felt truly awful now.

Aimee got back to her room in the Princeton's manor and crawled into her bed. Hiding under the covers, she felt her silently crying. After a while, she was so tired and on the brink of falling asleep, that she dozed off. Jim quietly crept into her room, seeing her sound asleep. But an upset look on her face. She began tossing and turning, muttering loudly about something. Jim ran over, lifted the covers and pulled her into his arms. He had a feeling it was the torture she had survived that was causing her distress. He gently stroked the hair off of her face and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open, and gazed at him.

"It's all right now; it was a bad dream you had. I won't let it get you again." He whispered.

"Jim, you shouldn't be in my bed. You know its law everywhere that unmarried people cannot share a bed." She muttered sleepily.

"I don't care. I want to be with you every hour of the day and night. To make sure you'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly. Aimee snuggled into his chest.

"Aims, will you marry me?" He felt her hair move, as she nodded.


End file.
